concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uriah Heep Concerts 1980s
1980 UK Tour (w/ Girlschool) Feb 01 - The Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (John Sloman's & Chris Slade's debut) Feb 02 - The Apollo, Manchester, ENG Feb 03 - City Hall, Sheffield, ENG Feb 04 - Guildhall, Preston, ENG Feb 05 - The Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT Feb 06 - City Hall, Newcastle, ENG Feb 08 - City Hall, Hull, ENG Feb 09 - St. George's Hall, Bradford, ENG Feb 10 - De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG Feb 11 - The Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG Feb 12 - Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG Feb 14 - Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG Feb 15 - Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG Feb 17 - New Theatre, Oxford, ENG Feb 18 - Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG Feb 19 - Sophia Gardens, Cardiff, WAL Feb 20 - Brangwyn Hall, Swansea, WAL Feb 22 - The Forum, Hatfield, ENG (w/ Angel Witch) Feb 23 - New Cornish Riviera Club, St. Austell, ENG Feb 24 - Poole Arts Centre Wessex Hall, Poole, ENG Scandinavian Tour Mar 28 - Gota Lejon, Stockholm, SWE Mar 29 - Chateau Neuf, Oslo, NOR Mar 31 - Akademiska Föreningen, Lund, SWE European Tour Apr 02 - Hansehalle, Lubeck, GER Apr 03 - Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED (w/ Red Hot) Apr 04 - De Klinker, Winschoten, NED (w/ Red Hot) Apr 05 - Salle Omnisport, Liege, BEL Apr 06 - Feestent, Zundert, NED {Unconfirmed} Apr 07 - Sport Pavillion, Geneva, SUI Apr 08 - Volkshaus, Zurich, SUI Apr 10 - Stadthalle, Karlsruhe, GER (w/ Carlsberg) Apr 11 - Rosengarten, Mannheim, GER (w/ Carlsberg) Apr 12 - Niedersachsenhalle, Hannover, GER (w/ Carlsberg) Apr 14 - Westfallenhalle, Dortmund, GER (w/ Carlsberg) Apr 15 - Circus Krone, Munich, GER (w/ Carlsberg) Apr 16 - Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER (w/ Carlsberg) Apr 17 - Stadthalle, Kassel, GER (w/ Carlsberg) Apr 18 - Ausstellungshalle, Sindelfingen, GER (w/ Carlsberg) Apr 20 - Hemmerleinhalle, Neunkirchen am Brand, GER (w/ Carlsberg) Apr 21 - Hochschule der Künste, Berlin, GER (Cancelled) Apr 22 - Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER Apr 23 - Stadthalle, Osnabrück, GER Apr 24 - Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (w/ Carlsberg) Apr 26 - Messehalle, Graz, AUT Apr 27 - Olympiahalle, Innsbruck, AUT Apr 28 - Sasiensal, Vienna, AUT Apr 29 - Sporthalle, Linz, AUT Apr 30 - Stadthalle, Klagenfurt, AUT Italian Tour May 23 - Palasport, Turin, ITY May 24 - Palasport, Cantu, ITY May 25 - Palasport, Brescia, ITY May 26 - Palasport, Udine, ITY May 27 - Palasport, Bologna, ITY (w/ L' Assoluto Naturale) May 28 - Palasport, Bolzano, ITY May 30 - Palasport, Pesaro, ITY May 31 - Club Quasar, Perugia, ITY Spanish Tour Jun 04 - Pabellón de Deportes de la Coruña, La Coruña Jun 05 - Pabellón Municipal de Deportes de Pontevedra, Pontevedra Portuguese Tour Jun 06 - Pavilhão do Infante de Sagres, Porto Jun 07 - Praça de Touros, Cascais (w/ UHF) {Ken Hensley's last show} UK Tour November 5, 1980 Pavilion, West Runton, ENG (supported by Samson & Spider. Gregg Dechert's debut) Nov 06 - The Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG Nov 07 - Spa Complex, Scarborough, ENG (supported by Samson & Spider) Nov 08 - The Coatham Bowl, Redcar, ENG Nov 10 - University, Edinburgh, SCOT Nov 11 - The Pavillion, Ayr, SCOT (supported by Samson & Spider) Nov 12 - Mayfair, Sunderland, ENG (supported by Samson & Spider) Nov 13 - King George's Hall, Blackburn, ENG Nov 14 - The Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG Nov 15 - Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Samson & Spider) Nov 17 - Market Hall, Carlisle, ENG Nov 18 - Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG Nov 19 - St. George's Hall, Bradford, ENG (supported by Samson & Spider) Nov 20 - King's Hall, Derby, ENG Nov 21 - Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG (supported by Samson & Spider) Nov 22 - Wessex Hall, Poole, ENG Nov 24 - The Odeon, Taunton, ENG Nov 25 - Sophia Gardens, Cardiff, WAL Nov 26 - New Theatre, Oxford, ENG Nov 27 - Cliff's Pavillion, Southend, ENG (supported by Samson & Spider) Nov 28 - Central Hall, Grimsby, ENG Nov 30 - City Hall, Hull, ENG Dec 01 - Tiffany's, Blackpool, ENG (Cancelled) Dec 03 - Lyceum, London, ENG (supported by Samson. John Sloman's, Chris Slade's and Gregg Dechert's last show) 1981 1982 Mar 19 - Depart for US Tour to find out the death of Randy Rhoads that day when they arrive Mar 21 - Cardis, Houston, Tex. Mar 22 - Struts, Houston, Tex. Mar 23 - San Antonio, Tex. Mar 24 - Dallas, Tex. Mar 25 - Austin, Tex. Mar 27 - Wichita Falls, Kans. Mar 29 - Pheonix, Ariz. Mar 30 - Country Club, Los Angeles, Cal. Apr 01 - Colorado Springs, Apr 02 - Topeka, Kans. Apr 03 - Aitchison, Kans. Apr 04 - Salina, Apr 05 - Kansas City, Apr 06 - Quincy, Ill. Apr 08 - Columbus, Ohi. Apr 09 - Flint, Mich. Apr 09 - Park West, Chicago, Ill Apr 10 - Royal Oak, Mich. Apr 11 - Charleston, W. Virg. - CANCELLED Apr 13 - Baton Rouge, Louis. Apr 14 - New Orleans Apr 15 - La Fayette Apr 16 - Bell River Apr 17 - Mansoura, Louis. Apr 18 - Memphis, Tenn. shows Apr 20 - Harrisburg, Penn. Apr 21 - Wilkes Barre, Penn. Apr 23 - Mr C's Rock Palace, Lowell, Mass. Apr 24 - Boston, Mass. Apr 25 - Albany, NY Apr 26 - Catonsville, Mar. Apr 28 - Columbia, S. Car. Apr 29 - Charleston, S. Car. Apr 30 - Atlanta, Geo. May 01 - Augusta, Geo. May 02 - Winston Salem May 03 - Atlanta European Tour - Jun > Aug Jun 06 - Douglas Palace, Isle Of Man, UK {Broadcadt on FMRadio Luxemburg to Eastern Bloc} Jun 08 - Edinburgh, Scotland Jun 10 - Glasgow Jun 11 - Mayfair, Newcastle Jun 12 - Cliff's Pavilion, Southend-On-Sea {w/ Rage} Aug 21 - Castle Donnington Festival, UK Sep 05 - Zagreb, Yugoslavia {w/ Budgie & Gillan} Sep 07 - Budapest, Hungary Sep 08 - Budapest Sep 25 - Trondheim, Norway Sep 27 - Sarpsburg, Norway Sep 28 - Draken Theatre, Stockholm, Sweden Sep 30 - Kulttuuritalo, Helsinki, Finland Oct 01 - Latosaari, Huittinen, Finland Oct 02 - Tuiskula, Nivala, Finland Oct 03 - Kupitta, Turku, Finland Oct 05 - Odd Fellow Palaet Support Mercyful Fate.Copenhagen, Denmark Oct 19 - Atlanta, Geo. {w/ Cheap Trick} Oct 21 - New Orleans Oct 23 - Nacogdoches, Tex. Oct 24 - Texarkana Oct 26 - near New Orleans Oct 29 - Hammond Social Club ,Hammond, Louisiana Oct 30 - Houston, Tex. Oct 31 - San Antonio, Tex. Nov 01 - Austin, Tex. Nov 03 - Dallas, Tex. Nov 05 - El Paso, Tex. Nov 06 - Albquerque, New Mex. Nov 07 - Tuson, Ariz. Nov 09 - San Diego, Cal. Nov 10 - Los Angeles, Cal. Nov 11 - Fresno, Cal. Nov 12 - Las Vegas, Nev. Nov 13 - Pheonix, Ariz Nov 15 - Sam Fransisco, Cal. Nov 17 - Seattle, Wash. Nov 18 - Portland, Ore. Nov 19 - Salt Lake City, Uta. Nov 21 - Davenport, Iow. Nov 24 - Milwaukee, Wisc. Nov 25 - Detroit, Mich. Nov 26 - Columbus, Ohi. Nov 27 - Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, Ohi. Nov 29 - Chicago, Ill. Nov 30 - St. Louis, Mis. Dec 02 - Denver, Col. {w/ Judas Priest} Dec 05 - Arena, Cincinnatti, Ohio. Dec 06 - Nashville, Ten. Dec 08 - Jacksonville, Flor. Dec 09 - Sunrise Music Theatre, Sunrise, Flor. Dec 11 - Atlanta - ?? Dec 11 - Reunion Arena, Dallas, Tex. ?? Dec 12 - Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, Ten. Dec 13 - Evansville Dec 14 - Indianapolis, Ind. 1983 May 15 Sarajevo, Yugoslavia - Skenderija May 16 - Ljubljana, Yugoslavia - Tivoli Hall May 21 - Heavy Sound Festival - Brugge - Belgium Jun 18 - Texxas World Music Festival (Texxas Jam) at the Cotton Bowl {w/ Styx, Sammy Hagar, Triumph, Ted Nugent} Jun 19 - - Texxas World Music Festival (Texxas Jam) at the Astrodome {w/ Styx, Sammy Hagar, Triumph, Ted Nugent} US Tour {W/ Def Leppard} Jul 13 - Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada - Winnipeg Arena {w/ Def Leppard} Jul 14 - Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada - Agridome {w/ Def Leppard} Jul 16 - Edmonton, Alberta, Canada - Northlands Coliseum {w/ Def Leppard} Jul 18 - Calgary, Alberta, Canada - Galgary Stampede Corral {w / Def Leppard} Jul 20 - Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada - PNE Coliseum {w/ Def Leppard} Jul 21 - Victoria, British Columbia, Canada - Canada Memorial Arena {w/ Def Leppard} Jul 28 - Poughkeepsie New York - Mid-Hudson Civic Center Aug 02 - Eugene, Oregon - Exhibit Hall Aug 03 - Seattle, Washington - Coliseum {w/ Def Leppard} Aug 04 - Portland, Oregon - Coliseum {w/ Def Leppard} Aug 05 - Spokane, Washington - Coliseum {w/ Def Leppard} Aug 07 - Salt Lake City, Utah - Salt Palace Aug 08 - Casper, Wyoming - Events Center {w/ Def Leppard} Aug 09 - Rapid City, South Dakota - Rushmore Plaza Aug 10 - Omaha, Nebraska - Civic Auditorium {w/ Def Leppard} Aug 12 - Omaha, Nebraska - Civic Auditorium {w/ Def Leppard} Aug 13 - Fargo, North Dakota - Red River Valley Fairgrounds Aug 14 - LaCrosse, Wisconsin - LaCrosse Center {w/ Def Leppard} Aug 15 - Madison, Wisconsin - Dane County Coliseum {w/ Def Leppard} Aug 17 - Green Bay, Wisconsin - Brown City Arena {w/ Def Leppard} Aug 18 - Cedar Rapids, Iowa - Five Seasons Center {w/ Def Leppard} Aug 19 - Peoria, Illinois - Civic Center {w/ Def Leppard} Aug 20 - St-Louis, Missouri - Checkerdome {w/ Def Leppard} Sep 01 - Fort Wayne, Indiana - Coliseum Sep 03 - Springfield, Illinois - Hammons Center {w/ Def Leppard} Sep 04 - Wichita, Kansas - Kansas Coliseum {w/ Def Leppard} Sep 06 - El Paso, Texas - El Paso County Coliseum {w/ Def Leppard} Sep 07 - Tucson, Arizona - Tucson Community Center {w/ Def Leppard} Sep 09 - Las Vegas, Nevada - Aladdin Theater Sep 10 - Los Angeles, California - Great Western Forum {w/ Def Leppard} Sep 11 - Los Angeles, California - Great Western Forum {w/ Def Leppard} Sep 12 - Tempe, Arizona - Compton Terrace {w/ Def Leppard} Sep 14 - Fresno, California - Selland Arena {w/ Def Leppard} Sep 15 - Oakland, California - Oakland Coliseum Arena {w/ Def Leppard} Sep 16 - Oakland, California - Oakland Coliseum Arena {w/ Def Leppard} Sep 17 - San Diego, California - Jack Murphy Stadium {w/ Def Leppard, Eddie Money, Motley Crue} Indian Tour Oct 12 - Oct 18 New Delhi Calcutta Bombay India - Rang Bhavan Bangalore {Goalby attacked & bitten on stage! Rabies shots follow} Madras , India - Indian Institute of Technology Secunderabad, India - Railway Recreation Club Ground Nov 08 - Hamburg, Germany - Markthalle Nov 09 - Detmold, Germany - Hunky Dory Music Hall Nov 11 - Bonn, Germany - Rheinterrassen Nov 21 - Darmstadt, Germany Nov 22 - Speyer, Germany - Stadthalle Nov 23 - Munich, Germany - Alabama-Halle Dec 01 - Belgrade, Yugoslavia - Hala Pinki Zemun Dec 03 - Novisad, Yugoslavia - SPENS Dec 12 - Zagreb, Yugoslavia - Cankarjev Dom Dec 31 - New Year’s show of the Bulgarian National Television 1984 Australian tour Mar 21 - Campbelltown RSL Club - Campbelltown, Australia Mar 22 - Shellharbour Workers Club - Shellharbour, Australia Mar 23 - Caringbah Inn - Caringbah, Australia Mar 24 - Selina's Coogee Bay Hotel - Coogee, Australia {w/ Avion, Lightning Rock} Apr 03 - Council Club Hotel - Preston, Australia Apr 04 - Prospect Hill Hotel - Kew, Australia Apr 05 - Manhattan Hotel - Ringwood, Australia Apr 06 - The Venue - St Kilda, Australia {w/ Shaft, The Phantom Band} Apr 07 - Tarmac Hotel - Laverton, Australia Apr 08 - Pier Hotel - Frankston, Australia Apr 11 - St George Sailing Club - Sans Souci, Australia {w/ Birds of Prey} Apr 12 - Bombay Rock , Surfers Paradise, Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia Apr 18 - RSL Club - Blacktown, Australia Apr 19 - The Chevron - Potts Point, Australia {w/ Diamond Cutter} Apr 21 - Penrith Leagues Club - Penrith, Australia Apr 22 - Canterbury-Bankstown Leagues Club - Belmore, Australia {w/ Diamond Cutter} Apr 27 - The Galaxy - Auckland, New Zealand Apr 27 - Massey University - Palmerston North, New Zealand Apr 30 - Gosford Show Ground - Gosford, Australia Apr ?? - Newcastle (Australia) Workers Club Jul 20 - Aulava {w/ Frank Marino, "Heavy Duty Weekend"}, Finland Jul 21 - Rapu & Muikku Festival, Mikkeli, Finland Jul 22 - Kuusrock Festival, Oulu (headliner) URIAH HEEP "MOVING AIR OVER EUROPE 1984" 17 Nov Sporthalle Birkelbach, Erndtebrück, Germany 19 Nov Quartier Latin, Berlin, Germany 20 Nov Outpost, Einbeck, Germany 22 Nov Ballroom-Blitz, Hannover, Germany 23 Nov KB-Hallen, Copenhagen, Denmark 24 Nov Det Røde Sjøhus, Stavanger, Norway 25 Nov Kongeparken Amfi, Stavanger, Norway 26 Nov Kjelleren's Pizza Pub, Ålesund, Norway 27 Nov Fagerlihallen, Ålesund, Norway 28 Nov Polarhallen, Tromsø, Norway 1 Dec Euqalipta, Winterwijk, Holland 4 Dec Jongerencentrum Axis, Assen, Holland 5 Dec Pacha, Valencia, Spain 6 Dec Studio 54, Barcelona, Spain 7 Dec Sala Argentina, Madrid, Spain 8 Dec Sala Argentina, Madrid, Spain 1985 UK Tour Feb 25 - Rock City, Nottingham Feb 26 - Derngate, Northampton Feb 28 - Fulcrum Centre, Slough Mar 01 - Wells Assembly Hall, Tunbridge Mar 02 - City Hall, St. Albans Mar 03 - Queens, Southend Mar 04 - Winter Gardens, Eastbourne Mar 06 - Aston University, Birmingham Mar 07 - Civic Hall, Halifax Mar 08 - Mayfair, Newcastle Mar 09 - King George's Hall, Blackburn Mar 10 - Civic Hall, Darlington Mar 11 - Tiffany's, Hull Mar 12 - Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes Mar 13 - Polytechnic, Coventry Mar 15 - The TV Club, Dublin Mar 16 - Ulster Hall, Belfast Mar 18 - Queen's Hall, Barnstaple Mar 19 - New Ocean Club, Cardiff Mar 21 - Assembly Halls, Worthing European Tour Mar 22 - Arena, Rotterdam, Holland Mar 23 - Elckerlyk, Luttenberg, Holland Mar 24 - Noorderlicht, Tilburg, Holland Mar 25 - Exosept, Rouen, Mar 27 - Salle Victoire, Montpelier, France (probably cancelled) Mar 28 - Pacha, Valencia, Spain Mar 29 - Argentina Club, Madrid, Spain Mar 30 - Salon Jai-Ala, Huesca, Spain Apr 02 - Palasport, Imola, Italy Apr 04 - Volkhaus, Zurich, Switzerland Apr 06 - RT Halle (near Bologna), Regensburg, Italy Apr 07 - Stadtsaal, Kufstein Apr 08 - Theatre Tendre, Bolzano German Tour Apr 09 - Stadthalle, Klagenfurt Apr 10 - The Arena, Vienna, Austria Apr 11 - Alabamahalle, Munich Apr 12 - Gigelberghalle, Biberach Riss Apr 13 - Hohenberghalle, Horb Apr 14 - Friedrich Lizst Halle, Reutlingen Apr 16 - Redoutensaal, Erlangen (near Nuremberg) Apr 17 - Stadthalle, Leonberg (near Stuttgart) Apr 18 - Cheffelhalle, Singen Apr 19 - Messehalle, Pirmasens Apr 20 - Elmehrzweckhalle, Bad Mergenthiem Apr 21 - Darmstadt Bessunger Turnhalle Apr 23 - Schleuse, Bremerhaven Apr 24 - Odeon, Goslar Apr 25 - Aula Des Gymnasium, Alsfeld B. Aachen Apr 26 - Jahnturnhalle, Kusel Apr 27 - Star Club, Luxemberg Apr 28 - PC 69, Bielefeild Apr 29 - Zeche, Bochum Apr 30 - Jugendtreff, Fulda May 02 - Fabrik, Hamburg May 03 - Eiderlandhalle, Pahlen-Pahlude May 04 - Saga Club, Copenhagen, Denmark May 05 - Goteborg, Karen, Sweden May 06 - Gota Leon Stockholm Sweden May 07 - House Of Culture, Hamar May 09 - Bierdorf, Gottingen May 10 - Jumbo, Oldenzaal, Holland May 11 - De Dars, Wervershoof, Holland May 12 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, Holland May 13 - Eldorado, Paris, France UK Tour {w/ Pallas} May 15 - The Apollo, Manchester May 16 - The Apollo, Glasgow May 17 - The Odeon, Birmingham May 18 - City Hall, Sheffield May 19 - Hammersmith Odeon London May ?? -Camden Palace, London - {"Gypsy - Live"} June 22 - Rantarock festival, Virrat Finland June 23 - Midnight Sun Rock Festival, Kuusamo (headliner) North American Tour July > ?? ??? ?? - Country Club- Reseda, California Aug 07 - Rock'n'Roll Heaven - Toronto, Ontario, Canada Aug 09 - Star Theatre - Youngstown, Ohio {w/ Grim Reaper} Aug 10 - Harpo’s - Detroit, Michigan {w/ Grim Reaper} Aug 12 - Mon-E-biznezz - Cleveland, Ohio Aug 13 - Bogart’s - Cincinnati, Ohio {w/ Grim Reaper} Aug 14 - Canton Palace Theatre - Canton, Ohio {w/ Grim Reaper} Aug 16 - Zivko’s Ballroom - Milwaukee Hartford, Wisconsin {w/ Grim Reaper} Aug 25 - Rockers - Houston, Texas {w/ Victory} Australian Tour Sep 24 - Canberra Workers Club - Canberra, Australia Sep 26 - Sweethearts - Cabramatta, Australia Sep 27 - Jagger’s Local Inn - West Ryde, Australia {w/ Lightning Rock} Sep 28 - RSL Community Club - Bankstown, Australia {w/ Lightning Rock} Sep 29 - Parramatta Leagues Club - Parramatta, Australia {w/ Lightning Rock} Oct 03 - RSL Club - Rooty Hill, Australia {w/ Lightning Rock} Oct 04 - Caringbah Inn - Caringbah, Australia {w/ Surrender} Oct 05 - Coogee Bay Hotel - Coogee, Australia {w/ Surrender} Oct 08 - Capitol Theatre - Warrnambool, Australia Oct 09 - Ferntree Gully Hotel - Ferntree Gully, Australia Oct 10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia Oct 11 - Paradise Club Tottenham - Melbourne, Australia Oct 12 - Prince Of Wales Hotel - Melbourne, Australia Oct 14 - Fosters Night Club - Dandenong, Australia Oct 18 - RSL Club - Blacktown, Australia {w/ Lightning Rock} Oct 19 - Mona Vale Hotel - Mona Vale, Australia {w/ Surrender} Oct 30 - Greenfield Tavern - Greenfield Park, Australia {w/ Lightning Rock} Oct 31 - RSL Club - Castle Hill, Australia {w/ Daytime Actors} Nov 03 - Phillip Island Race Course - Victoria, Australia Nov ?? - Palm Beach, Australia 1986 US Tour {Only Tour With Steff Fontaine} Sep 07 - Club Soda, Montreal, QC Sep 08 - Barrymore's Music Hall, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada Sep 10 - Rock 'n' Roll Heaven, Toronto, Ontario, Canada Sep 23 - Tripper's Night Club, Canton, OH Sep 27 - Kidnappers Club, Charlotte, NC Sep ?? - Indianapolis, IN Sep ?? - Malo's, Aurora, IL Oct 18 - Jimmy’s Music Club, New Orleans, LA Oct 22 - Krackers, Las Vegas, NV Oct 23 - Chuck Landis Country Club, Reseda, CA Oct 24 - The Stone, San Francisco, CA (w/ The Mark Castro Band and Harvey) Oct 25 - The Music Machine, Los Angeles, CA Oct 26 - The Caberet, San Jose, CA {Cancelled} Oct 27 - Petaluma, CA Oct 28 - Bacchanal, San Diego, CA Oct 29 - The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA Oct ?? - Brassy's, Cocoa Beach, FL Oct ?? - Concord Palace, Concord, CA Nov 14 - Ace of Clubs, Calgary, Alberta, Canada Nov 15 - Kinsmen Field House, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada (w/ Humble Pie and Junior Gone Wild) 1987 German Tour Mar 10 - Zeche, Bochum Mar 11 - Quartier Latin Berlin Mar 13 - Knopfs Music Hall, Hamburg Mar 17 - Druckhaus, Hanau Mar 19 - Barbarossahalle, Kaiserslauten Mar 20 - Zeppelinhalle, Kaufebeuren Mar 21 - Jurahalle, Neumarkt Mar 22 - Theatrefabrik, Munchen Mar 28 - Reithalle, Alstatten Mar 31 - Vienna Austria Apr 01 - Stadhalle, Dornbirn Apr 04 - Salvena, Hopfgarten Apr 04 - Mafcentrum, Maasbree Apr ?? - Zundert Holland Apr 07 - Lahnstein Apr 08 - Amberg Apr 11 - Elsenhalle, Sinsheim Apr 15 - Luxor Arnhem Apr 16 - Noorderlicht Tilburg Holland Apr 18 - Paaspop Zieuwent Holland Apr 19 - Paasrock in Azotod De Meern Utrecht with Helloise May 19 - Hardrockcafe Stockholm Sweden May 22 - Circus, Oslo, Norway July 21 - Kazantzakis Garden Theatre - Iraklion Summer Festival July 21 - Kazantzakis Garden Theatre - Iraklion Summer Festival Aug 09 - Gambell/Kanton Wallis SUI Aug 22 - Frieslandhal Leeuwarden Holland Aug 23 - Tent - Zundert Aug 30 - Motocross weltmeisterschaft , Zwitserland (open Air Show) Sep 01 - Lörrach, Stadshalle Basel, Zwitserland Sep 02 - Knetzgau, Muzikzene, (Unterfranken) Duitsland Sep 03 - Biel, Kongreßhaus, Zwitserland Sep 04 - Olten, ReitHalle, Zwitserland Sep 05 - Zürich-Vätneswil, Zwitserland (open air show) Sep 06 - Ansbach, Onolddiasäle, Bayern Germany Sep 07 - Miltenberg, Festzelt Germany (with Golden Earring ) Sep 09 - Augsburg, Rockfabrik Duitsland ??? ?? - Vienna, Austria Oct 06 - Onoldiasaal, Ansbach Oct 07 - Festzelt, Mitlenberg Oct 08 - Rockfabrik, Augsburg USSR Dec 07 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow Dec 08 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow Dec 09 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow Dec 10 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow Dec 11 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow Dec 12 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow Dec 13 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow Dec 14 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow Dec 15 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow Dec 16 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow Dec 20 - Ostrava Czechoslovakia Dec 21 - OstravaCzechoslovakia Dec 22 - Hradec Králové Czechoslovakia 1988 March ?? Iceland Hotel Iceland May 21 Schillerbad, Lüdenscheid. Germany Support : Amazone with Barbara Schenker. May 22 Tønsbergmessen, Tønsberg Norway. May 29 Schwabenhalle, Donauworth, Germany Jun 04 -Finkenhalle, Zwiesel, Germany Midsummer Ahvenlampirock Festival, Saarijärvi Midsummer Nummirock Festival, Kauhajoki Aug 27 - Reading Festival, UK August ?- Stadium Akademik Lund (at "Olympen") in Sweden - October or November Oct 01 Rocklunda, Västerås, Sweden Oct 02 Lord, Västerås, Sweden Secret gig (Kerslake, Shaw) Jam, and Easy Living, Kerslake did most of the singing. Oct 04 Folkets Hus, Östersund, Sweden Oct 29 - Barrowlands, Glasgow, UK Oct 31 City Hall NewCastle Nov 01 SHELLY'S , LONGTON Nov 02 Apollo Manchester Nov 03 - Wolverhampton, UK Nov 06 - Hammersmith Odeon, London, UK {BBC Friday Rock Show} Nov 25 - Thorsvarn - Faroer Island Nov 26 - Kambsdal - Faroer Island Dec 23 - Stadthalle, Pforzheim, Germany 1989 May 18 - Astoria, London, ENG German Tour May 22 - Mannheim Jun 09 - Jahnhalle, Neumarkt Jun 10 -Bruchsal Waldseehalle Jun 11 - Rockfabrik, Augsburg Jun 13- Quartier Latin Berlin Jun 14- Bad Salzuflen Glashaus Jun 15 - Bochum Zeche Jun 17 - Hamburg Grosse Freiheit Jun 18 - Batschkapp, Frankfurt Jun 20 Tuttlingen Akzente Jun 21 Kirchheim Teck Music & Action Jun 22 CH Zurich Schutzenhaus Jun 23 Pforzheim Stadthalle Jun 24 Heimenkirch / Allg. Festival Brazilian Tour Jul 04 - Canecão, Rio de Janeiro, BRA Jul 05 - Canecão, Rio de Janeiro, BRA Jul 06 - Olympia, São Paulo, BRA Jul 07 - Olympia, São Paulo, BRA Jul 08 - Olympia, São Paulo, BRA Jul 09 - Belo Horizonte, BRA July 18 Rocksommer Festival Berlin, GER Jul 22 Illertissen Festival Germany Aug 05 - Mildenhall Rock'n'Blues Festival, Mildenhall, ENG Sept 30 - Budapest Sportarena Hungary Oct 26 - Tavastia, Helsinki, Finland Oct 27 - Urheiluhalli, Himanka finland Oct 28 - Lallintalo, Köyliö Finland Nov 22 - Astoria Theatre, Leeds, ENG Nov ?? - Peterborough Cresset, ENG Nov 29 - Central TV Studios, Nottingham, ENG